I Think I Love My Wife
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Derek and Casey. one drunk night. trouble. This is the story of how they went from steps to spouses to friends...and more. Will they finally accept their feelings for each other or will they get torn apart? Better than it sounds! DASEY please R
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey so the idea for this story randomly popped into my head. I'm still working on Saving me but I think this one will actually be funny so ya. please read and review! **

Casey woke up that morning with a bad, bad, bad hangover. That wasn't the worst part...the worst part was in addition to a throbbing head, she was lying in bed with a guy. That guy was her step brother. Oh and did I mention they were both wearing rings...wedding rings?

It all started when George had to take a trip to Vegas for work. He wanted to bring Nora along since he'd be gone over their anniversary. Nora wanted to take the kids along since they hadn't been on a vacation since Derek and Casey's senior year of high school (they were now both 21). So that's how they ended up in a huge luxury resort in Vegas...all the family together again. But let's start from their beginning of the trip shall we?

"Derek I'm home!" Casey called out. She and Derek lived in an apartment together since their parents thought it was cheaper then having to pay for both of them to live in dorms.

"In here!" he called out. She walked over to their phone, tossing her keys on the coffee table and seeing they had a voicemail.

"Hey guys, it's mom and dad. Just wanted to call and tell you that we're going to Vegas! And so are you! Call us back for the details."

Casey grimaced. She'd never really seen the appeal of Vegas but she figured Derek would be excited so she walked into his room to find him making out with some blonde barbie. "Der-rek!" she exclaimed. He shot up, sending the girl to the floor.

"Wha?" he asked dazed. "Mom and dad called. They're taking us to Vegas."

"Right now?"

She rolled her eyes. "No stupid, I don't know when. We have to call them. Didn't know you'd be hooking up at 10 am on a tuesday." she shrugged and helped the girl up.

"Sorry Karla but you have to go. I'll call you later babe." he said winking at her. She frowned.

"But my name is Katie." Casey stifled a laugh and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah...out." She pouted but picked up her purse and left the apartment. Casey locked the door behind her.

"Well that was interesting." Derek chuckled and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"We should call them now." Casey said picking up the phone and bringing it over, sitting down next to him.

The phone only rang once before Nora picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Derek and Casey." Casey said.

"Oh hi kids. Did you get our message?" she asked.

"Yup! So what's the details?" Derek asked excitedly. Casey laughed and shook her head.

"Well you two would drive home on Friday night and then sleep over and we'd leave Saturday morning. Be gone for the rest of winter break and then come home." she said.

"Wait...this Friday?" Casey asked.

"Yes why?" Nora asked.

"I'm supposed to go out with this really cute guy Noah that day..." Casey said. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Casey you're not missing a golden family opportunity for a date." Nora said sternly. Casey sighed.

"Yeah, ok. So what do we need to bring?" Casey asked. "Just yourselves and your luggage. We've got the rest taken care of."

"Ok, thanks mom. We'll see you Friday." And they hung up.

Derek raised his eyebrow. "A date?" Casey groaned.

Since they'd moved in to their apartment they'd gotten a long better...they still fought but they were sort of friends in a way.

"Yes A date..." Derek laughed at her.

"What?" Casey asked defensively.

"Noah Talbot? Really Casey?"

"Yes! Noah's sweet." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you care who I date anyway." Casey asked. He shrugged and she knew he wasn't going to tell her.

"Well we'd better start packing. I need to find the perfect outfit to wear to Hooters." Derek smirked. Casey looked at him disgusted.

"You are such a pig Derek! And don't you have like five girlfriends to worry about already?"

He got up and winked at her as he tossed a pillow in her face. "You know what they say Case...what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." and with that he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok everyone, this way..." George said as he lead his family through the crowded airport. Lizzie was dragging her suitcase with two hands while Edwin trailed closely behind her carrying his and Marti's while Marti rode on his suitcase. Derek and Casey were bickering quietly over the fact that Casey "made" Derek carry her suitcase and Nora was in the back making sure no one got lost. Yep, typical family scene.

One they'd finally reached the gate everyone was sitting their quietly doing their own thing...until Derek reverted back to his sixteen year old self. He grabbed the book Casey was reading out of her hands. "New Moon? You're reading this book again Casey?" he asked. She tried to grab it but he held it up too high for her to reach.

"It's a good book! And give it back!" She snapped but it was no use. Derek laughed as he ran down the long halls of the airport despite his dad and Nora yelling at him. Casey took off after him. The two ran all the way to the opposite end then got to a wet floor sign but it was too late to stop. First Derek slipped and fell, the book flying out of his hands into a bucket of dirty water. Casey was too distracted by that to notice the sign and she slipped and fell on top of Derek.

"Oof." he grumbled.

"Der-rek! My book!" She cried. He gently pushed her off of him and stood up, grabbing her under her arms and lifting her up too.

"Relax. I'll buy you a new copy. Look, there's a bookstore right over there." he said. She brushed herself off and peeled off her soaked jacket. She'd landed in a puddle where as Derek only fell on a slippery part.

"And my jacket's ruined and it's freezing!" she exclaimed. He sighed and put a hand on the small of her back, not noticing her tense up at this.

"Look, I'll buy you a jacket and a book ok." he said softly. She blinked up at him in response and he guided her over to the bookstore.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived back at the gate and Lizzie looked at them quizzically. Casey was wearing Derek's sweat jacket because they couldn't find another women's jacket or sweater anywhere. Derek was wearing a tourist-y Canada sweatshirt and looking guilty. Casey was also clutching a brand new copy of New Moon plus four magazines to her chest.

"What happened to you two?" She asked.

"Derek ran into a wet floor zone and we both fell and my book and jacket got ruined so-" Casey started and Derek cut her off.

"So me being the generous guy I am gave her my jacket when we couldn't find her another one and bought her the god damn book plus four magazines she wanted."

"Language..." George warned without looking up from his laptop. Derek rolled his eyes...after all the youngest one there was Marti and she was eleven...it's not like she hadn't heard that before.

They sat down and everything went back to it's peaceful state. More people had arrived and the gate was packed now.

"Attention all fliers, attention all fliers...flight 334 to Las Vegas is delayed. It will be leaving at 10 p.m.. We're sorry for the inconvenience." Lizzie and Casey groaned, Derek and Edwin swore, and George and Nora looked mad but Marti didn't seem to notice.

"This is gonna be a long day." Edwin moaned and everyone nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Der-rek!"

"Case-y?"

"You stepped on my foot!"

"Will you two shut up?" Edwin hissed.

They'd been at the airport all day long so everyone was irritable especially Nora (George had suggested that the youngest, James stay at home with Nora's sister since it wouldn't be much of a vacation if they all had to take care of him). They were about to get on the plane.

"Ok so seating arrangements?" Lizzie asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm NOT sitting with Derek! If he falls asleep, he'll sleep on my shoulder and then people look at us funny!" Edwin exclaimed.

"Well I'm not sitting next to Casey! She'll just keep me up by talking the whole time!" Lizzie added.

Derek and Casey both just looked at them in disbelief but they didn't seem to notice. George sighed. "Fine, Nora, Marti, and I will sit in the row of three. Lizzie and Edwin you sit together and Derek and Casey...well are you going to be ok sitting together the whole way there?" he asked. Derek and Casey both nodded.

"Good. Now please remember...you're adults. You should act like adults do." and he walked off to board the plane.

Three hours later Casey was sitting next to Derek who had fallen asleep listening to his ipod and was leaning on her shoulder. She carefully took the earbuds out of his ears and gently pushed his head up...apparently not gently enough since he jumped awake causing her to spill her coffee all over him. "Shit! Casey!" he hissed causing several people to shush them.

"Sorry! I was just trying to help..." she explained. He groaned and reached into his overhead compartment.

"Now I have to go change." he mumbled pulling his carry on bag out and climbing over her into the isle.

"You can't." she blurted out. He looked at her questioningly.

"Remember, earlier mom said that we have to stay together at all times!" she pointed out. Truthfully, she was just nervous about being by herself since their parents bought the tickets at last minute we were all spread out and she couldn't see any of the family. Just a bunch of creepy people.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Really Casey?" she nodded meekly. He sighed and pulled her up, dragging her into the tiny bathroom with him.

After he'd changed into his shirt and they were about to leave, the plane started shaking. Really hard.

They got jolted around and Casey fell into Derek who then fell onto the floor. "Damn turbulence" he muttered as he slid to the other side.

"Ow." she squeaked as she fell straight on her back and Derek stood up over her, then another shake sent him on top of her.

They just stayed like that, Derek covering Casey in case things fell and when it finally stopped they walked back to their seats. I was still awake an hour later.

"Casey, go to sleep!" Derek moaned quietly. she sighed.

"I can't. I can never sleep on planes!" He sighed and reached around to the side of her head, pushing it down so she was resting on his shoulder. she shivered. He picked up a blanket and dropped it over them then shut his eyes.

"Der-"

"Casey go to sleep." she smiled slightly and let sleep wash over her.

The next morning they checked in to our hotel bright and early. They had the biggest room in the hotel. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, everything! Lizzie, Marti, and Casey all claimed their room and then met their family back in the living room.

"So since it's our first day and George has a meeting, you kids can just hang out around the hotel but meet us back up here for dinner at six." Nora said. Once they were clear on the rules Casey went and changed into more comfortable clothes and then walked down to the lobby and looked around. The hotel was huge!

"Um excuse me?" Someone asked her in a thick British accent. She turned around and stared straight into a pair of pretty green eyes.

"Do you know where the casino is?" he asked her.

"I uh- the casino's that way." she said pointing over her shoulder. He smiled, flashing gorgeous white teeth.

"I'm James. James Caldwell." as if it should mean something.

"I'm Casey. McDonald." she added. He chuckled.

"So you haven't heard of me?" She looked at him confused. "My father owns about half of London." he explained.

"Oh. wow." she replied lamely not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Listen I have to run to the casino for a meeting, the owner's closed it off for us, but I'd love to have dinner with you some time." he said.

"Um, I don't know..." she said then mentally kicked herself.

_ He's a gorgeous rich guy Casey! What's wrong with you?_

_ Well...he's no Derek still...wait, where the hell did that come from?_

She shook her head. "Actually, I'd love to!"

He grinned. "Great, how about eight o clock tonight. I'll meet in the lobby?" she smiled and nodded then he kissed her hand and walked away.

She stood there in shock but not before someone came up behind her. "Who was that?" she jumped.

"Der-rek! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed. He smirked.

"Who was that?" he asked again.

"Just a guy..." she said coyly, taking a few steps away from him.

"Why was he kissing your hand?" he asked.

"Jealous?" she teased. He made a face and she felt twinge of...sadness?

"Well I have a date with him tonight." she added smugly.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I have a date with him." Derek looked taken aback.

"Oh yeah? Well I have a hook-up session tonight with uh...this girl!" he exclaimed pulling some dumb blonde over.

"Really? Ok! I'll be in the lobby at eight." she said and skipped off. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Good for you!"

"Great!

"Great!

"Have fun!" he snapped and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"You too!" she exclaimed and walked off in a random direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Casey's POV**

"How do I look Liz?" I asked for the millionth time. She sighed.

"For the last time, you look amazing." I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror before glancing at the clock.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." I said giving her a hug before walking out of our room and into the living room and walking smack into Derek.

"Der-rek!" he didn't seem to care if I was mad.

"What do you want Casey?" he snapped then looked at me. His eyes traveled up and down my body and I blushed.

"Nothing. Just move, I'm gonna be late!" I exclaimed pushing past him. He grabbed my arm.

"Calm down Case, you don't want to seem too eager. It's only seven forty five." I shrugged and tried to wriggle free from him but he just held on tighter.

"I'll walk you down there." He offered.

"No way!" I cried.

"Why not?" he asked. I sniffed.

"Because...you would embarrass me." I said quietly.

"I think you have that backwards klutzilla." I glared at him and turned to look at myself in the mirror.

"You look great." he said seriously. I turned around and blinked at him. He just stared back.

"Thanks."

He nodded and we stood there awkwardly.

"Well I don't care if it's dorky, I'm going down to the lobby to wait for James." I said picking up my purse and walking towards the door.

"Can I please take you down there?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. He walked over to me and then we both left.

When we reached the lobby my feet were already hurting (I was wearing super high thin heals) and couldn't wait to sit in one of the big cushy armchairs. Unfortunately, Derek being himself took the first one available seeing as all the other ones were occupied. "Derek can I sit there please?" I asked putting on my best nice face. He snickered. "I don't think so princess." I sighed and stood there tapping my foot. "But my feet really hurt." he peered over and looked at them.

"Well then you should have worn shoes instead of stilts." I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't budge. I crossed my arms and stood next to the chair looking around for James.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and the next thing I knew I was being pulled down.

"Derek!" I squealed without thinking. His face was now only centimeters from mine, he'd pulled me down so I was sitting across his lap.

"Case..." he breathed.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, my heart pounding a mile a minute. Shit...I liked him. No, I couldn't...he was my step brother! But one look into those eyes and nothing mattered.

"Your date's here." he replied snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh!" I exclaimed awkwardly climbing off his lap and standing up to go greet James who looked at me suspiciously. "That's just my step brother." I offered lamely.

He looked relieved at this and took my hand, leading me off. I looked back over to see Derek just watching us. I smiled slightly and he just nodded before getting up and walking away.

"So that's when I realized...it wasn't a platinum watch! It was silver! Oh, I was so mad..." I couldn't help but zone out as I listened to another one of James's boring stories. It seemed his favorite topics were my looks and himself.

"Casey, are you listening?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah, ooh I would have been mad too." I exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. He sighed.

"But anyway, I returned it so it was all fine in the end." I smiled and tried to refrain from squealing in delight when the check came.

"I have this." he said when I started digging for my wallet in my purse.

"Thanks." I smiled, he smiled back.

"So do you want to back to my place?" he asked.

I was about to say no when I saw Derek talking to that blonde bimbo from earlier.

He looked over at us and I looked back at James.

"Sure, let's go." I said practically pulling him out of the restaurant.

Back in his room I was fidgeting on the couch while he brought two Champaign glasses filled to the brim over and got to flirting with me.

One glass later, I'd relaxed a little...ok a lot and we were kissing when things got bad.

He leaned down to kiss my neck and I found I had to picture Derek to not want to throw up. Then I accidentally said Derek's name...three times. The third time he pulled back.

"Did you just call me Derek?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Yes you did! God, I've been ignoring it but that's disgusting! He's your step brother!" I shook my head again and got up, grabbing my things, and walking out slamming the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

"What'll it be little lady?" the bartender asked.

"Uh..." I looked around and found a girl who looked drunk. Drunk, happy, and relaxed.

"I'll have whatever she had." I mumbled. He nodded and turned around, getting to work on my drink.

"Rough night?" Someone asked sitting next to me. I looked over to see Derek sitting on the stool next to me. I nodded.

"You?"

He shook his head. "Weird, not rough though."

"How so?" I asked.

"Complications with the girl." I didn't even bother asking what that meant as the bartender placed my drink in front of me.

"What'll it be for you?" he asked Derek.

"Shots. And keep em coming." he said.

"Ooh, can I have some too?" I asked and that's where the trouble started.

One hour later both of us were totally and completely drunk.

**No One's POV**

"So what happened with James? I thought you were like in love with him?" Derek asked after downing yet another shot. Even Derek who could hold his alcohol was totally drunk.

"Oh uh...it's kind of embarrassing." Casey laughed trying to get the last drop of a beer bottle into her mouth.

"Tell me!" Derek prodded, tickling her sending them both into a fit of hysterics.

"Well...we were kissing on his couch and I said your name." She said quietly.

Derek gaped at her.

"No way!"

"I told you it was embarrassing!" she exclaimed.

He started laughing. "That same thing happened to me when I was kissing Fabby or was it Fawn?"

"Derek can I ask you a question?" Casey asked. He nodded.

"Do you like me?"

He was silent for a moment and then looked at her as seriously as a drunk man could.

"I think I love you Casey."

"Well that's good cause I think I love you too."

She had barely finished her sentence when he lunged forward kissing her forcefully.

"Derek..." she mumbled. "This is wrong."

"No it's not!" he protested.

She didn't say anything else as they kept kissing and he lead her down the hall. "Where we we going?" she asked.

"There's only one way our parents will let us be together."

"What's that?"

"Let's get married."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Hey everyone so here's the next chapter. Happy Thanksgiving! I won't be able to update tonight I don't think cause I'll be at my cousins' house but I will update when I get back. **_

_**ps. Know what I'm thankful for? Such wonderful REVIEWERS ;) **_

**Casey's POV**

I woke up with the worst hangover of my life. My head was throbbing, my body aching. I wasn't in the family's hotel room. I was in one of the more standard rooms. I sat up and felt the covers slip off my body and gasped, covering myself up. I put my head in my hands then drew back my left hand and there it was. On my left ring finger. A big fat wedding ring. I knew it was a wedding ring because it was the exact same one that the hotel sold for those stupid people who got married here.

I got up to walk in to the bathroom to shower and try to remember what happened when the door opened and someone walked out. That someone was Derek.

"Derek?" I screeched.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? Do you not remember any of the shit we've gotten ourselves in to?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Do you know something about this?" I asked holding up my finger with the ring on it.

He laughed without humor and held up his ring finger which was sporting an identical ring to mine.

"Uh yeah...I do."

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed, collapsing on the bed.

"Casey calm down." he said sitting next to me and putting his hand over mine. I pulled away from him.

"Calm down? We're married Derek! I'm not even sure that's legal!" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Casey, we're married. Get over it."

"Get over it? Derek how could we do something so stupid?" I whined.

"Well we were both very drunk and said things we didn't mean."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You said you loved me. You said you'd always loved me. And then..." he said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Then you said my name." he said leaning over me, I was now lying down.

"Your name?" I asked confused.

"Yeah...when I did this." he said kissing my neck. I gasped and shot up, knocking him to the ground.

"Are you kidding me Derek?" I asked.

"What?"

"So you're telling me not only are we married...we you know...too?" He smirked and nodded. I screamed.

"We're getting this thing annulled!" I exclaimed.

"No."

"No???" I shrieked.

"No." he stated calmly.

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Derek you know if your married to me you can't hook up with a new girl every day." I snapped.

He shrugged.

"Ugh, I'm going to take a shower." I mumbled pushing past him into the bathroom.

"Can I come?" he teased.

"No!"

A few minutes later, after I'd gotten ready I was sitting on the bed of our hotel room facing Derek.

"Derek, I'm going to ask you one more time...sign the annulment papers when we go." He shook his head.

"Why not?" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Because...Casey do you even remember what happened last night?" I frowned at him and shook my head. He sighed and I saw...sadness in his eyes as he turned away.

"Look...Before we do anything I think we should tell dad and Nora."

"What? Are you crazy?" I cried.

"I just think that we have to tell them. And I'm going to."

"Since when does Derek Venturi do the right thing?" I asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Since now." and with that he got up and walked over to the door, throwing it open then stopping short. I ran thinking he was going to move but he didn't so I bumped into him.

"What are you doing now?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh...I think they already know." he said stepping aside to reveal our very angry looking parents who were holding the hotel newspaper in their hands. And guess whose marriage announcement made the first page...


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Hey so here's the next chapter. I'm having major writer's block for Saving Me so if you have ANY ideas PLEASE private message me or review this story with your idea. Also if you, like me can not get enough of cute Dasey stories check out **phoenix9648's story, No Blood Relation at

.net/s/5477287/16/

It's one of my favorites so I think you'll really like it! Please Read and Review both stories! Love ya!

"Care to explain?" my mom asked shoving the newspaper at us.

"Uh...well..." I stuttered trying to think of an excuse.

"Basically we were both drunk, Casey confessed her love for me and the rest is history..."

"I did not!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you should have heard yourself..." He snickered turning to me.

"Enough! I can not believe this!" my mom screeched.

We both looked at her.

"We're going to go think of how to deal with this whole situation. In the mean time you two get your asses upstairs and to the room!" George snapped.

"You can't punish us...we're adults." Derek protested.

"Well this isn't acting like us. Now get upstairs and don't say a word of this to your siblings!" my mom exclaimed. I hung my head and walked out the door with Derek trailing behind me.

Once we got upstairs I walked past where Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were sitting in the living room watching TV and into the room I was supposed to be sharing with Lizzie and slammed the door. I threw myself on my bed and started to cry. I couldn't remember anything (I NEVER drank so that might have been why), I was married to my step brother who thought I loved him, and the worst part was I did! But I couldn't show that, he clearly didn't love me back...or did he? And even if he did he'd never admit it...but had he? Ugh.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I rasped out expecting it to be Lizzie or Marti. But it wasn't.

"What do you want Derek?" I sniffled. He walked in and sat down next to me where I was still lying there, just looking down at my pillow.

"Casey...I'm sorry." I looked up at him, Derek had maybe said sorry twice in his lifetime.

"I know you're...confused and scared but j-just know that you have..."

I cut him off. "Have what? No memory of what happened last night? No sympathy because I guarantee you my mom will turn Lizzie against me, plus my dad already doesn't like me much!" I cried then buried my face back in the pillow.

Much to my surprise Derek started rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I was going to say me. You have me." he said quietly. I sat up.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Will you tell me please?" I asked.

"No."

"No?" I exclaimed.

"No." He repeated firmly.

"Why not?" I asked. He sighed and then put his hands on my shoulders turning to face him.

"Because...I don't want to scare you. Actually I'm glad you don't remember."

"What? Was it that terrible?" I asked.

"Look, I can tell you two things. One; we got married." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"And two; we slept together." I winced.

"Yeah that much I figured." I replied.

We were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be embarrassed." He smiled slightly at me and I smiled back. Maybe things would be ok... but then our parents walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

"So...we've come up with our decision." my mom said in an eerily calm voice.

"And...we're cutting you off." George said.

"What?" Derek and I yelled at once.

"We're not paying for your apartment or cars or gas money anymore."

"But mom...my student teaching job won't pay for my own apartment!"

She just adverted her gaze and ignored me. I couldn't take it, I ran out. Just ran, I didn't know where I was going but I ran. I eventually ended up at the same bar I'd been in last night. I knew I didn't do well with alcohol but I didn't care. I got myself a beer and sat there wallowing for what seemed hours but was only minutes until someone pulled me away from my stool.

"Casey, stop drinking." Derek snapped holding my beer away from me.

"Derek, just let me finish this one." I whined taking it from him.

"No!" he exclaimed slamming it on a table behind him.

"Derek, I'm gonna be homeless." I cried.

"No you're not! Listen Casey you might not want to be married and that's fine with me. But I will take care of you." He promised.

I knew he could, Derek got a large amount of money every month from his mom who didn't like George so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Don't feel like you have to do me any favors." I shot at him.

"I want to! God damn it Casey, you're going to make me talk about this aren't you?" I nodded.

"Look, let's catch a flight home. I can call my mom to get our tickets and we can stay with her for a while. And then we'll find an apartment that we can pay for ourselves and it'll all be ok." he said taking on my favorite version of him. It was the way he was with me when Truman cheated on me, or whenever I really needed him.

"Ok." I sniffled. He put an arm around me and this time I let him as he guided me back up to our parents' room where no one was in sight. We packed and I stood in the living room looking around and shivering.

Derek walked over and placed a hoodie of his around my shoulders. I smiled gratefully and slid my arms into it and turned around.

"Derek...you know how last night you said that I said I loved you?" he nodded.

"Well I know that you probably don't consider me one but...you're one of my best friends." I admitted...my guard a little down from the two beers I'd had.

He smiled sort of sadly. "Casey...you're not one of my best friends." I sighed and started to turn away from him.

"I think...I think you are my best friend." he added. I looked up at him and resisted the urge to kiss him.

"I'm scared...my mom hates me." I whispered. He hugged me and all trace of the annoying guy he'd been earlier that morning was gone.

"She doesn't hate you. We'll just give them time."

"Why can't we just get it annulled? I bet it'd make things better."

"I don't think it's the right thing to do." he stated.

"Do you love me?" I whispered. He opened his mouth to say something but then the door opened and Lizzie and Edwin walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Derek asked. Lizzie threw her arms around me.

"Dad and Nora told us what they did. It's freaking stupid!" Edwin exclaimed. Lizzie nodded and kept clinging on to me.

"We just wanted to let you guys know that...we'll still talk to you." Edwin added. Lizzie pulled away from me, her eyes filled with tears.

"And that our phones with always be on."

I smiled and gave them each a hug. Derek hugged Lizzie and even sort of hugged Edwin and then took both of our suitcases and wheeled them out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hey sorry this chapter is so short but I have a few things to say before it starts. **

** 1. Go check out that story I told you about! The website cut off the part so just copy and paste the URL. **

** 2. In your reviews to this please tell me if you think I should start the Dasey stuff now. I know this chapter is a little rushed but I kind of felt like this would be a good place to start. **

** 3. PLEASE if you have any ideas for Saving Me let me know!**

** Thanks and enjoy! xoxo**

"So...sorry that it's a little messy...but I think it'll be big enough for the two of you." Abbey Venturi rushed out as she lead us up to her guest room.

Abbey was a short, delicate woman with soft features. Her brown hair was in a chignon and she had kind brown eyes. I'd never met her and yet I already felt comfortable around her.

"Thanks mom, we're kind of tired thought. Do you mind if we catch up in the morning?" Derek asked.

"Not at all honey. Goodnight." she said smiling at us and closing the door behind her.

"Does she know we're uh...our situation?" I asked, setting my suitcase down on the floor and flopping down on the soft bed.

"Yup."

"Does she know we're step siblings?"

"Uh-huh. But in all honesty, I've never thought of you as a sister." Derek said.

"That's ok, I've never thought of you as a brother." I replied. He chuckled and sat down next to me, turning on the TV that hung on the wall in front of the bed.

"Wait...there's only one bed in here." I realized.

"So?" Derek asked.

"So...we may technically be married but we're not in a romantic relationship of any kind." I replied. He sighed.

"Casey after last night, I think it's safe to say it's ok if we share a bed."

"Fine. I'm going to change." I said getting up, grabbing some pajamas out of my bag, and walking into the bathroom attached to our room to change.

When I came out a few minutes later he was lying on the bed wearing boxers and a T-shirt.

"Could you put some pants on?" I asked.

"I sleep like this all the time at home!" he pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm starting to have flash-backs of last night." I mumbled.

"So it makes you uncomfortable?" he asked. I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"Ok, you know what? I'm done playing this game." he said getting up and walking over to me.

"Yeah Casey, we had sex last night. And yeah, we're married now. But you know what? I don't regret it! If this is the only way you'll be with me then that's that!" he exclaimed.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I meant what I said last night when I told you I loved you. But you just think of me as your player step brother that's always in your hair." he added.

"Derek...I don't think of you as my brother...and well, I may not remember what I said last night but I do know that I love you." I said once I'd recovered from shock.

It was again almost instantly that he crashed his lips to mine and sent us back on to the bed. "Stop!" I said pushing him off. He looked at me confused.

"Look, I don't know what I want right now. Can we just...think a little before we rush into anything?" I asked. He laughed and held up his hand with the ring on it.

"It's a little late for that." I laughed too.

"You know what I mean. Right now all I want is for you to be there for me. I feel like you're all I have." I said. He sighed and rolled off of me so he was lying in bed next to me. I felt his arms wrap around me protectively.

"Ok Casey."

"But I definitely don't want you hooking up with any other girls." I blurted without thinking. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Go to sleep Casey."

"That's not an answer."

"I love you." he whispered in my ear before his breathing got heavy and I knew he was asleep. I snuggled back into his arms before drifting off to sleep myself.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, Derek was still asleep, his grip on me tight and his face looked innocent and almost boy like. I smiled and brushed his hair out of his face.

He woke up and smiled. "Usually I don't like waking up early but you make it better." he said sitting up and stretching. I smiled back at him.

"Trying to charm me now?" I asked. He grinned back and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You know it." he winked at me.

After we'd both showered and gotten dressed, we walked downstairs to find Abbey was gone. She'd left a note saying there was food in the fridge and she'd be back at three.

We sat down to breakfast a few minutes later but about half way through my stomach really started churning.

I got up and ran into the nearest bathroom.

After I had wretched my guts out I walked back into the other room to find Derek standing there holding my toothbrush, some toothpaste, and a glass of water.

I smiled wearily. "Thanks."

After I'd washed up from that I walked back into the room and sat down on the couch avoiding his eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked rubbing my back and sitting down next to me.

I nodded but still didn't look up at him.

"What's wrong? Do you still feel sick?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm just embarrassed." I mumbled.

"Casey, you don't have to be embarrassed." he sighed turning me around so I was facing him.

I smiled at him. "Thanks..."

A week went by and I kept getting sick. We were back at our apartment ( a years worth of rent had been paid by Abbey) and then one day while I was working on a major essay something hit me.

I glanced at the calender and then it hit me. I was late. Very late. I, Casey McDonald was pregnant with my step brother's child.


End file.
